


Something Happened

by FootballerInDreams



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: "Hello. Eric?" Sangyeon answered his phone. He always pauses in whatever he is doing everytime his members will call, but most especially if it is Eric."Hi. Hyung. It's Felix." The caller replied."Oh hey Felix. Did Eric left his phone again? Aish that kid.""Uhm. No, hyung. Actually, I need you to come here at school." Felix was uneasy on the other side. "Something happened to Eric."





	Something Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first The Boyz fic that I have made. I had been a fan of theirs because of Haknyeon (Produce 101 Days). Then it went deep because of watching their variety videos and that is when I noticed Eric and how he was being loved by all of hyungs. So I said to myself, why not make a fic out of it?
> 
> Well anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

"Hello. Eric?" Sangyeon answered his phone. He always pauses in whatever he is doing everytime his members will call, but most especially if it is Eric.

"Hi. Hyung. It's Felix." The caller replied.

"Oh hey Felix. Did Eric left his phone again? Aish that kid."

"Uhm. No, hyung. Actually, I need you to come here at school." Felix was uneasy on the other side. "Something happened to Eric."

\---  
It has been a tough few weeks for Eric. The Boyz are preparing for their comeback and everyone is busy. Dance practices, song recordings, photoshoots, you name it. And to make it more busier...

"Okay class, exams will be next two weeks. Please study hard and good luck." The teacher said as she dismisses the class for the day.

Eventhough Eric is an idol, still he is a student and him and his hyungs are always reminded by their higher ups in their agency that no matter what, education comes first and that they have to maintain as well their grades and good image in school.

"Hey Eric, your comeback will be after the exams, right?" Felix, one of the members of Stray Kids and by fate, Eric's classmate and bestfriend, asked him.

"Yeah. What about it?" Eric asked.

"How is it?"

"Very busy. Actually after this I have to go directly to the studio and practice."

"How about the exams?"

"Don't worry. I still have time to study after practice."

"Are you sure. Seems like you really had a lot in your hands right now."

"Don't worry. I can manage." Eric smiled at his bestfriend.

\---  
And so it has been Eric's routine to go to school then go directly to the studio after classes and prepare for their comeback, most of the time it's until midnight. Then he goes home with his hyungs to their dorms and stays up to three A.M. to study.

One night, New woke up and noticed that the study lamp is on and Eric is reading and writing something.

"You're still up? It's past three in the morning and you still have class."

"Don't worry, hyung. I'll just finish this and then sleep." The maknae replied a bit groggily.

"Okay. You better sleep immediately. It's not good to stay very late." New reminded then went back to sleep.

"Okay." And Eric went focusing again on his studies and stayed awake for another hour.

\---  
"Eric, wake up. You have classes, right?" Juyeon nudges the sleeping maknae causing for it to stir.

"Eric, it's almost 8 am. You'll be late for school." Juyeon added.

Suddenly Eric rose up and jumped away from his bed to the cabinet to get his uniform and dress up. It only took him 5 mins to prepare and not even bothering to wash his face and brush his teeth; unusual for a boy whose neat as he is. He rushes out going to the door when Sangyeon called his attention.

"Eric, eat before you leave."

"Sorry, hyung but I cannot be late for today. There is an important test that I have to take." Eric says and went out of his dorm.

\---

His routine was starting to get worse. The Boyz went home by midnight and the maknae stays later than usual, studying for the exams. He was also starting to skip meals because he is being woken up multiple times being almost late. And during his recess and lunch break, he sleeps rather than eat a meal. Adding up the tight daily schedules for their comeback, Eric never had a decent meal.

"Eric! You're sloppy!" Q shouted as he noticed the maknae huffing for air and being slow in the choreography of their dance practice.

After the dance, Q approached Eric.

"What's the matter with you, Eric? You're messing up the d--- are you alright?" Q stopped scolding as he noticed that his dongsaeng does not look good. "You look pale and there are bags in your eyes. Have you had enough sleep lately?" Q asked in concern.

"I'm...fine...hyung..." Eric replied in between his huffs of catching air. "It's just...it's just...things...are...very...busy...at school...lately."

"Aish. This kid." Q sighed and pat his shoulder gently. "All right. Guys! This is a wrap for today! We've got to go home and rest. It's been a long day, especially for Eric." Q announced making everybody start to pack up their things.

"Hyung, we still...have...2 hours...left for...practice." Eric complained.

"No. We're done for today. Everybody is good. And besides, you need to take a rest. Now pack up. We're going home."

\---  
"You're still awake?" Haknyeon asked. The Jeju boy woke up feeling a bit thirsty. As he approaches the kitchen, he saw Eric on the dinning table, writing something on a piece of paper and was surrounded by books. He is sniffing.

"Oh. Hey hyung. I'm about to finish. Don't worry." Eric assured.

"Eversince we went home you've been there. It's already three in the morning. You should sleep. We still have classes too in the morning."

"I'll just finish this then I'll sleep." Eric said with a sniff in the end.

Haknyeon let him be and went back to his room. He knows Eric is hard to persuade, especially when the boy is focused on his work. But little did he know that Eric went to sleep an hour and a half later.

Eric woke up holding his head. It felt heavy but he did not mind it and went to prepare himself for school. As the usual, he was running late and skipped breakfast again.

Luckily, Sunwoo and Hwall are also runninh late and the three of then went to school together. While on the ride, the two noticed that the maknae was coughing and more sleepy than usual.

"Are you alright?" Sunwoo asked Eric.

"Yeah." Eric said then coughs a little. "It's just dry cough." Then Eric leaned on the window frame of the car they are riding and supported his head with his arm.

"You look sleepy." Hwall noticed.

"Because I just woke up." The maknae justified.

Sunwoo opened his bag and pulled out a pack of juice and gave it to Eric.

"Here drink this now. So that you have energy at least until break time." Sunwoo encouraged.

"Thanks, hyung." Eric thanked and got the pack, opened it and drank the contents.

It sustained Eric on his classes but only until recess break where he slept again rather than ate. So by the afternoon, he felt much worse.

Eric is on his way to his second class in the afternoon He was walking more slowly looking for something to hold on as he approached the stairs. He was coughing more frequently and he could feel his head pounding in pain. He whined.

"Eric! Wait for me." Felix shouted approaching the boy.

Eric faced his best friend wincing and trying hard to focus looking. "Oh hey...Felix."

"Wait, Eric. Are you okay? You look sick." Felix said worrily.

"No. I'm fine." Eric tried to convince his idol best friend only to end up coughing.

"No you're not. Come on, I'll bring you to the infirmary." Felix encouraged.

"No. I have...to go...to..." And Eric saw every blurry at first then it went blank.

Felix was alarmed when he saw his friend fainting. Good thing he was able to catch Eric before he fell on the stairs. The Stray Kids member shouted for help. Good thing there were school council students passing by and he helped him bring Eric to the infirmary.

\---

The doctor told Felix that Eric had a fever and was then asked by the latter of the activities he knew about his friend. From what he knew is that Eric and his members had an upcoming comeback and at the same time with upcoming exams. The doctor slightly concluded that his friend was probably stressed and overfatigued from all of his activities. The doctor prescribed some medicineand advices and left him to tend for his sick bestfriend who is lying on the infirmary bed. Breathing a bit hard and with a towel on his forehead.

Then he remembered that Eric's members haven't knew of his situation yet so he decided to tell them. And since he does not have the numbers he tried to look for the maknae's phone on his belongings without stirring him up. He found it on the boy's school jacket and tried to open it. Luckily he knew the password and was able to open it but he was surprised then laughed when he saw the wallpaper of his idol best friend cuddling with a certain handsome member; a story he will leave for next time.

He looked on the contacts and found what he was looking for.

Calling 상연 형...

\---  
"Hello. Eric?" Sangyeon answered his phone. He always pauses in whatever he is doing everytime his members will call, but most especially of it is Eric.

"Hi. Hyung. It's Felix." The caller replied.

"Oh hey Felix. Did Eric left his phone again? Aish that kid."

"Uhm. No, hyung. Actually, I need you to come here at school." Felix was uneasy on the other side. "Something happened to Eric."

Alarmed, Sangyeon stood up from his spot on the studio. "What?! What happened?!"

"He was not feeling well. And he fainted and almost fell on the stairs. Good thing I was with him."

"Where are you right now?" The leader asked as he fumbles and rushed to put his things on his bag.

"At the school infirmary hyung. Eric is asleep right now but he's a having a fever."

"Oh shoot. We're on our way. Can you stay with him for a little bit?" Sangyeon asked.

"No problem, hyung. I already told our teacher and he said it's okay to be with Eric for a while."

"Thanks. Don't worry. We'll be fast."

\---

Sangyeon came 30 minutes later with half of the members of the group. They almost broke the door of the infirmary as they were rushing to see what happened to their beloved youngest. Sangyeon was about to shout when he saw Eric sleeping on the bed, still with a towel on his forehead and being covered with blankets. Felix was on the side seated on the chair while reading a book.

Sangyeon was about to ask when Juyeon crossed him and went to the bedside. Seated, he touched Eric's skin. Noticed that it is hot, he removed the towel from his forehead, dipped it in the nearby basin and put it back. 

"Did he wake up?" Sangyeon asked.

"Not yet, hyung."

"Oh dear." Jacob sighed.

"I should've known that he is sick already. He was having a hard time catching up during practice." Q regretted as he remembered the face of the boy during that time.

"I noticed him still awake in the early mornings, studying. I don't know why. I did not bother much but I reminded him to sleep." New said.

"That's why he wokes up late lately." Juyeon said.

"And skips breakfast." Younghoon added.

They were cut off from their conversation when the three older maknaes came in.

"We just knew from Eric's teacher what happened. Is he okay?" Sunwoo said worrily.

"We don't know. Have you noticed anything unusual on Eric?" Sangyeon asked.

"He spends most of his time sleeping during eating breaks. We don't even know why." Hwall answered.

"Felix, can you tell us anything? We don't understand how this happened. He does not say anything to us." Kevin pleaded the Australian.

"Well, actually..." Felix started.

\---

Eric woke up whining in pain, which made the rest of the boys stir up and notice.

"Eric. How do you feel right now?"  
Juyeon asked.

"Where...where am I?" The youngest asked.

"You're at the infirmary. You are sick. You fainted. Good thing Felix was with you."

Eric finally noticed that he IS in the infirmary. And that all of his hyungs are with him right now and he is being surrounded. He had mixed emotions of worry and comfort that his hyungs know and are around but was covered by a pounding headache.

"Why haven't you told us that you have an important exam coming. We could've cut you some slack for you to be prepared." Sangyeon said.

"I don't want to bother you hyungs. We've been preparing for this for months and I don't want to spoil that just because I have exams. And besides I was doing okay with the time."

"Doing okay? We have heard you were sleeping in the early hours of the morning. Not to mention a very short and deprived sleep. Then you skip your meals! That's okay?! What if no one was there to catch you on the stairs when you fainted? You could've gotten an injury aside from being sick!" Juyeon reprimanded.

"Hey. Hey. Don't be so hard on him." Jacob patted the worried member's shoulder.

There was silence for a while and the tension went a bit high.

Eric lowered his head and sniff at first, then whimpered, then cried softly.

"I'm sorry. I just...I just don't want to be a burden to you guys...Now?...Now I became one..."

Sangyeon closed his distance to the boy and hugged him. "Hey. Don't say that. It's not your fault. You were just doing what you think was right. You are not a burden to any of us."

"You know Eric, we have the same situation as you." Hwall started. "Being an idol and student is hard but it will be easier since we are a team. Don't hesitate to tell us anything. We will gladly help."

"Hwall is right. We are here for you if you need help. Especially about school." Sunwoo added and assured. Putting a hand on the youngest's shoulder.

"Can we stop the drama for now and go home? I want to take care of our baby boy might as well do it there." Hyunjae sassily complained. The others looked at each other and laughed then agreed.

Eric is so lucky to have hyungs like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments. It is highly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
